1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a club mate apparatus and more particularly pertains to providing a portable container and brush for cleaning a golf club at the playing site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a golf club cleaning device is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf club cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning golf clubs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,117 to Johnson and Johnson discloses a golf shoe and golf club cleaning device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,596 to Chang, Urbantas and Urbantas discloses a golf ball, golf club and golf shoe scrubber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,338 to Magazzi discloses a multipurpose golf game utensil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,072 to Norwell discloses a cleaning device for golf clubs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,457 to Carnahan discloses a golfball washer and club cleaner. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,832 to Wabnitz discloses a golf club face cleaning tool.
In this respect, the club mate apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable container and brush for cleaning a golf club at the playing site.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved club mate apparatus which can be used for providing a portable container and brush for cleaning a golf club at the playing site. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.